


Choking

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Haunted Houses, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Multi, Other, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack always was a little crazy.





	Choking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattheneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattheneko/gifts).



> Hi! Sorry i didn't post yesterday, i spent the day with my lovely boyfriend and im just now getting home soooo here's the rest of those requests! This takes place before Jack murdered the kids or moved in with Felix.   
> This is not Judas.
> 
> This is not Anti.
> 
> This, is Jack.
> 
> And Jack always was a little crazy.

Jack knew going to the house was a bad idea, but he didn't really care. For the most part, he had no friends, and his family would not miss him if he was gone.

 

He brushed his hair out of his face, walking through the ice and snow as the wind called his name.

 

He'd always wanted to be part of the circus.

 

He told himself that's where he belonged.

 

The wicked, the unusual, the unimaginable, the...crazy.

 

He figured he was all of those things.

 

He pushed open the heavy brass door, the creaking of rusty hinges settling inside of him.

 

"Hello?" He calls out, and he hears a laugh in the distance.

 

Or so he thinks.

 

Is he hearing things?

 

He runs a hand through his hair and straightens up, falling deeper and deeper into madness.

 

He shivers as a hand runs across his skin, spinning around and shining his flashlight.

 

Is he feeling things?

 

He shrugs and continues, letting his boots collect dust from the old ground. "Is anyone here? I need to talk to ye about a job!"

 

_"A job?"_ A distorted voice says, and he sees something glitching in the distance.

 

Or so he thinks.

 

Is he seeing things?

 

"Um...yeah, are you-are you hiring?"

 

_"Sure."_ The voice says, filling the room with a cackle afterwards. A door on the side of him opens slowly, calling his name. " _Come on in._ "

 

He nods and fights down his better judgement, walking towards the door and entering, jumping slightly when it slams behind him. "Wh-where are you?"

 

_"Somewhere...watching...always...watching..."_ The voice cuts in and out, then the lights switch on quickly, nearly blinding Jack with white.

 

_**Come play with me, Jack.** _

 

"What?"

 

_**Play with us. Come play with us, Jack.** _

 

A different set of voices taunts him, but all he sees is white. He gets a grip against the wall, dragging himself across it until a false step sends him reeling to the ground face first.

 

As he shakes his head to clear his vision, he hears children's laughter rising, getting closer as it counts.

 

_**1,2,3,4 find a way to lock the door** _

 

_**5,6,7,8 finding you is a piece of cake** _

 

He scrambles to his feet and spins, still seeing nothing but white. He runs to see a small crevice, and he knows it was his entry point.

 

A small lock appears to be on the door as he slams it across, the giggling loud as the door begins to shake.

 

_**1,2,3,4 PLEASE, JACK OPEN THE DOOR** _

 

_**5,6,7,8 YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT THIS LATE** _

 

The slamming begins again, and Jack leans against the door as the knocking increases along with the giggling, then, everything goes black.

 

His breathing accopanies him as he hears a small music box playing, walking towards it in terror.

 

"Please don't hurt me..."

 

_"We would never hurt you, Jack._ **_You're part of the family._ ** _"_

 

Then, Jack was choking.

 

Suffocating as something restricts his air.

 

He grabs at his neck, gasping for just one breath as the giggling subsides and the footsteps return.

 

He feels a cold touch to the back of his neck, but he's paralyzed.

 

Cool lips touch behind his ear as long, thin arms wrap around his torso.

 

He's shaking, but he cannot breathe.

 

_**I found you...** _


End file.
